


It's all about creating memories

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amazing Parents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Original Luthor-Davers Child, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Kara was woken from her peaceful slumber on the couch by a ‘thumb’ coming from upstairs. She heard tiny feet patter down the stairs as fast as they could. She shook her wife awake beside her. Lena and she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some cheesy rom-com. Lena set up right on time to see their daughter slide into the living room in her fluffy socks and then running up to them on the sofa. “Addison, what are you doing awake past midnight?”orthe one where the Luthor-Danvers family enjoys some snow on their balcony
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	It's all about creating memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello people :D
> 
> all you need to know about this story is that Addison is me, I am Addison. It spontaniously snowed and still is snowing where I live and I always get really excited when it happens, so I ran down and told everbody. (It doens't matter that I'm an adult on paper okay?!) Anyways I hope you enjoy this little piece and can ignore the location this takes place at, because it would never snow in NC geografically speaking. :)

Kara was woken from her peaceful slumber on the couch by a ‘thumb’ coming from upstairs. She heard tiny feet patter down the stairs as fast as they could. She shook her wife awake beside her. Lena and she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some cheesy rom-com. Lena set up right on time to see their daughter slide into the living room in her fluffy socks and then running up to them on the sofa. 

“Addison, what are you doing awake past midnight?”, Lena asked, a little scolding. 

The six-year-old just grabbed both of their hands and tucked insistently. When they didn’t move, she squealed with excitement, “Look, look outside. Come quickly.” 

Kara was on her feet and at the window in a second, her supersuit already materializing. “What is it baby? Is something burning?”, Kara asked and willed the electric blinds to lift faster. 

Addie was currently laying flat on her stomach, already peeking through the ever growing slit. “No! Look, look!”, she squealed and pointed with her index finger outside, effectively smudging the window. Kara was way too curious now to wait for the blinds to lift up and squatted besides her daughter to see what was going on. 

“Uhhh, Love, come look”, Kara squealed in the same high-pitched voice her daughter had also used. It made Lena chuckle. She rose from the couch and joined her girls at the window, though she waited until the blinds were up. 

“Are you guys serious? It’s literally just snowing”, she said with an amused eyeroll. “But it’s soooo pretty!”, Addie protested and pressed both her palms against the glass as well as her nose. “And the snow flakes are so big, Lena look”, Kara continued and slowly pulled their daughter away from the glass and into her lap, dematerializing her suit. 

“I can see that darling”, Lena smiled and moved to stand behind Kara, absentmindedly shifting her fingers through blond hair. 

“So do you want to sit there until it stops snowing or can we go to bed?”, Lena asked after a while. She was content in the moment, but she felt the stress of the week they had on her shoulders. Kara smiled up at her, knowing full well what an exhausting week it had been for Lena. It hadn’t been much better for her, but that was where her superpowers came in; she could stay awake the whole night and properly function the next day as well. 

Kara slid one hand up Lena’s calf and squeezed reassuringly. She wanted her to go to bed, even if Addison planned to keep them up all night. Lena dropped to her knees instead, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder and reached around her to hold onto their daughter as well. As tired as she was, she wouldn’t want to miss this moment. It was beautiful after all. 

Addison looked up at them when she felt Lena’s hand around her arm, holding her close as well as Kara. “Mama can we go flying in the snow?” Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and Kara didn’t have it in her to deny her, so she looked up to Lena. “No, Addie, you and Mama would get really wet if you did that. You know that snow is just frozen water, right?” “Yeah I know”, she sighed dramatically and sagged back against Kara. 

They were all silently watching the snowflakes fall, when Addison suddenly sat up straight in Kara’s lap and announced, “I gotta pee.” Kara put her on her feet, and she slipped away, fully using the slipperiness of her fluffy socks again. 

Kara and Lena were used to these emergency-potty-breaks, as they called them, but it still made them chuckle. Kara pulled a little on Lena’s hand, so that she moved to the front of her and took the place in Kara’s lap that their daughter had just vacated. 

“You know, we can take her out onto the balcony to build a snowman. I don’t think the snow will still be there in the morning and I don’t think we’ll survive that tragedy”, Lena whispered while gently stroking her wife's cheeks. Kara pulled her a little closer and kissed her slowly, raveling in the moment. When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together. 

“But you’re so tired Lee. Don’t you want to go to bed?” Lena kissed her cheek, thanking her without words for always being considerate. “I do. But I think this will be one of those experiences she will remember for a long time. That’s more important than sleep, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, you’re right. And it’s the weekend, so we can all sleep-in tomorrow, so nobody will get cranky.” Lena smiled at her and kissed her again, very much aware that the comment not only included Addie but her as well. 

“Go, put on something warm. I’ll dress her and come down right after”, Kara offered. Lena pushed herself up using Kara’s shoulders to steady herself. “Thank you, darling. I love you”, she whispered while leaving the room, knowing Kara would always hear her. “I love you too”, Kara yelled back a little so Lena would hear it. 

Addison chose that moment to exit the bathroom and ran back to Kara, now alone in front of the floor to ceiling windows. 

“Where is Mommy?”, she wanted to know while snuggling back against Kara’s front. “She went upstairs to get dressed”, Kara answered, already smiling in anticipation upon telling her daughter about Lena’s idea. 

“Why is she getting dressed? Does she have to go to work again?”, the six-year-old asked confused. 

“Oh no, she doesn’t have to head to work. She wants to build a snowman on the balcony. Actually, that reminds me, she wanted me to ask you if you want to help her?”, Kara’s fake-curious voice totally went over the girls head who was already jumping up and down in her mother’s lap. 

“Of course I want to help. Can we go right now?”, Addie yelled excitedly. Kara hugged her to her chest while standing up, making her way through the living room and up the stairs. “Well, you need something warmer than your jamies, but yeah, we’ll do it right after we’re changed.” 

They entered Addison’s room and Kara put her down. The girl promptly took off her pajamas and stood excitedly before her closet, where Kara was already looking for warmer clothes. She found some yellow pantyhose and water proof pants to cover them and handed them to her daughter. After picking out a sweater and her scarf, bobble hat and mittens, she turned back to Addie and found her fighting to get both her legs into only one legs of the pantyhose. 

“Let me help you, baby”, she said with a chuckle and removed the legs from their trap. With Kara’s help, Addie was dressed in no time and buzzing to go outside. “You can go downstairs, but if Mommy isn’t there yet, you have to wait for one of us to come down, okay?”, Kara instructed while leaving her bedroom. Addison took off with an “Okay” screeched over her shoulder. Kara shook her head, smiling. 

She went to her and Lena’s bedroom and found her wife inside, still dressing herself. “She is already downstairs, probably running circles around the living room table, as far as I can hear”, Kara told her wife who was already dressed in ski pants and a warm jacked, her scarf and beanie laying ready on the chair next to the door. 

“I put your snow gear from our trip to Switzerland on the bed. I don’t know if you want to wear it, seems kind of overkill, but I couldn’t resist the warm pants”, Lena said, pointing at the clothes on the bed. “Thank you, Love. I’ll be down in a minute.” She kissed Lena on the cheek and watched her leave before undressing herself and slipping into her own ski pants and a warm sweater. She rummaged through the closet for a beanie and some gloves and found Lena’s in the process. After the completed search, equipped with a grey L-Corp beanie and gloves as well as Lena’s, she made her way downstairs to join her two favorite girls. 

They were not yet outside because Lena was instructing Addie with some rules. “You have to be careful near the railing, everything is really slippery outside. We don’t want you falling. Of course, Mama can catch you, but we won’t let it come to that.” Lena finally opened the door and they stepped outside slowly. 

Addison stomped through the snow, laughing at the crunchy sound it made. Lena leaned against Kara’s side while watching their daughter getting acquainted with the snow. 

“This would be more fun if we had a garden instead of a balcony 200 feet off the ground”, Lena murmured. “We can think about moving in the morning, let’s just focus on the snowman for now”, Kara suggested and handed over Lena’s gloves. Lena smiled at her and put them on, before catching a giggling Addison and hugging her close. 

Both of their cheeks were red from the cold, and Kara loved that their daughter looked like a mini copy of Lena. The snowflakes got caught in their dark-brown hair, sparkling prettily. Kara took a second longer admiring her family before joining them in making three balls that would make up the body and head of the snowman. Their balls were quickly stacked, but something was missing. Kara dropped a kiss on Lena’s lips, then one on Addies forehead and left with a short, “I’ll be right back”. 

She shot up into the sky, not caring that the snow was soaking her through because of her fast pace. She landed in the park and quickly found some sticks and stones that would work nicely. Back at home, she showed her acquisitions to her girls who cheered happily and got to work decorating. Soon enough, their creation had a face made out of stones and a stick for a nose as well as arms and hair and even some stones as buttons. 

Kara got her phone from inside and took a picture with the snowman and Addison and then one where all of them were posing next to it. Kara held Addie in her arms during the picture and noticed her getting heavier the longer she was holding her. She smiled to Lena, gesturing for her to open the door. Kara carried their daughter back insight. Addison’s breath evened out, signaling that she had drifted off to sleep while in Kara’s arms. 

“She’s out like a light. I don’t think she’ll be awake until at least 8 tomorrow”, she whispered while following Lena upstairs. They both entered the girl’s room and worked together to get her out of her snow clothes and back into her pajamas. 

When they finally closed the door to their own bedroom, Kara almost had to carry Lena to bed as well. She super-speeded through her own changing and came to stand right in front of Lena, who was seated on the bed, pulling off her jacket. “Let me help you”, Kara whispered and dropped a short kiss to Lena’s forehead before pulling the jacket off her. Next came the sweater and her bra. She passed Lena her sleepshirt while helping her out of her ski pants and socks. 

“Do you want the long flannel pants, or the short ones?”, Kara asked, having moved to the closet so Lena didn’t have to stand up. “Long please”, came the muffled reply, abruptly followed by a yawn. Kara returned to her side and helped her put the pants on before folding back the duvet so Lena could slide under it. Kara glided in behind her and wrapped her in her strong arms, holding her close and dropping a little kiss to her neck. 

“Thank you for being such an amazing mom to our daughter. I know how tired you were, and you offered this anyways.” Lena only hummed in acknowledgment to Kara’s words. She really was that tired. “Anything for our baby. But I think you’re just as amazing as a mother.” Kara dropped another kiss to her neck and snuggled even closer. 

“She makes it easy”, Kara whispered. Lena hummed again, not able to resist sleep anymore. They fell asleep smiling.


End file.
